


Who You Know.

by SacredTigress



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredTigress/pseuds/SacredTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a friend who's currently having difficulties in regards to her being adopted; she loves The A-Team, loves The A-Team fanfictions and therefore I wrote her this. I focused more on friendship because it's an important thing to have.<br/>I really suck at writing fanfiction but I kind of did it for her so I was so scared I'd mess up, but she seemed to like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Know.

Who you know.

 

'Thank you, Mr. Peck, I feel my business is far more secure now, now that those drug dealers have been taken care of, plus my employees feel much safer getting to work.'  
'No problem, and please call me Face, only government officials call me Mr. Peck.' Face beamed at Mr. Tamir, one of their successful missions completed.  
Hannibal, B.A. and Murdock were packing away the equipment back into the van whilst Face took care of Mr. Tamir.  
'Here is the money for helping me and my employees, as agreed … and a little more. More to show my appreciation.' Mr. Tamir shook hands with Face and then passed him a classic briefcase to him. It was heavy with money, enough to get them through a month with ease. 'And … Face? I was told to give you this envelope, I don't know who gave it to my employee but they said someone handed it to them, gave it to me to give to you, someone must have known you were helping me, I hope it's good news in there.' Mr. Tamir gave a warm smile, making his old face look graceful and wise.  
Face took the letter, said his goodbye and put the letter in his pocket of his suit pants. He'd read it once him and the team got back to their scammed cottage. He strutted over to the van where the rest were waiting for him. He thought the letter was probably from an employee who saw him working and wanted to express their love. He was used to it.  
'Everything good kid?' Hannibal asked, 'Get the money?'  
'All here Hannibal.' Face shook the briefcase in front of Hannibal.  
At the scammed cottage, it was quiet and quaint, big enough to house all four, to give them space to relax and chill with beers until they figure out their next mission. Fact checking people who request their help took a lot of work, they didn't know if the people were genuine or potential threats AKA the CIA.  
Murdock was in the kitchen cooking up God knows what, B.A. was fishing out more beer from the fridge, whilst Hannibal and Face watched a game on the old, beat up TV. It felt good to rest and act normal for a while.  
The night passed with ease, enjoying each others company, laughing about past missions, joking about the time they were in the army, at some of the things they should and should not have got up to. The meal wasn't too bad either. They found it best to not question what Murdock made, it was easier to stomach it.  
They all had enough for the day, it was just hitting midnight and it was a good enough time as any to get some much needed shut eye. All bar one went to bed, as soon as their head hit the pillow they were out like a light. Face sat at the edge of his bed with the letter in his hand. He smirked and opened it, waiting to see the lines 'I love you!', 'I think we'd be perfect together!' etc. etc. However, it didn't quite work out like that:  
“Dear Temp,  
This probably won't reach you, I didn't feel right meeting you face to face for the first time, so I thought it best to write a letter. I had it on good authority that you'd be working for this gentleman, Mr. Tamir, I will be handing it to one of his employees (if all goes to plan), and they will hand it to him and hopefully it will be handed to you. Phew! Lots of handing letters around, hence why I am not sure if you'll get it.  
I have seen your face on TV for quite some time now, still on the run I see, still getting into all sorts of trouble. Good! Don't let them bring you down, keep fighting the good fight.  
You're probably wondering who I am, gibbering away in this letter and not even introducing myself. Rude really. But I wasn't sure how to word it without you throwing the letter away. I thought I'd start off friendly, showing that I still care. I have always cared. You have been on my mind for just over three decades. Yes it's been that long. It's me, your father. Knowing that I finally had the chance to get back in contact with you through an employee of Mr. Tamir, I took the chance. It took a lot of courage, you probably hate me and you have every right but then I thought maybe you might be curious to see who I actually was.  
I am sorry for putting you up for adoption, and I really shouldn't have tormented myself by following your progress like this but it's been eating me up inside all these years and I finally decided to make a move. You know, you look so much like me. I had my neighbour tell me how much I looked like that handsome crook off the news, I had to laugh really.   
I have much regret in my life and putting you up for adoption is the biggest. Templeton, I would love more than anything else to actually meet you, to see your face, get to know you, explain myself better to you than I am in this letter. I can print my address on the back of this letter. I am home almost all day, maybe I might go to the shops or meet friends for a couple of hours but old age is a bummer so I am mostly home. My house is safe, I am sure nobody is watching it. I do have nosey neighbours but they are harmless. If you don't want to meet up, I can understand, if you'd rather write a letter back that's fine too. I would love to hear from you regardless. I still love you, always will, no matter what.  
Lots of Love,  
Dad.  
X”

Face let the letter glide out of his hands. It lay on the floor in front of him, almost tormenting him with its contents. His father, after all this time, was now contacting him. Face felt numb, he lay on the bed, still in his day clothes, and just stared at the ceiling, not getting an ounce of sleep.

\---0---

Murdock was the first to get up, it was six in the morning. He was never good at lying in, no matter how hard he tried. As soon as the sun crept up from the horizon, he was wide awake. As he tipped toed down the stairs he noticed the front door slightly ajar. He cocked an eyebrow wondering who was the last drunken bum last night who forgot to lock the door. They were out in the middle of nowhere, no need to worry about thieves but that will let a draft in the cottage wasn't the best at keeping warm. He went over to the door to shut it but before he did that he caught a quick glimpse of a figure sitting out on the front steps of the porch. Murdock inched the door open some more and saw that it was Face, hunched up on the step with his head down. Murdock grabbed a warmer jumper and made his way beside Face.  
'What's up, bud?' Murdock still couldn't see Temp's face, as it was buried in his folded arms. He gave some muffled reply which didn't help Murdock much. 'Huh? Whadya say?'  
Face eventually lifted his head up, bags had developed under his eyes, he looked dishevelled and tired. It shocked Murdock to say the least. He knew he had to be tactful about this, he hadn't seen his friend look like this in a long time. Murdock reached his hand out and placed it on Face's back. 'What's wrong?'  
'Murdock, I don't know what to do.' He sounded like a wounded animal, almost whining. He couldn't hold back the tears. He hated crying in front of literally anybody but with Murdock he didn't care. Murdock wouldn't judge.  
'Well tell me and we can figure it out together.' Murdock tried to reassure him in hushed tones, still rubbing his back. 'Whatever it is, you know, we're a team and we help each other.' He felt useless. He hated seeing people cry, he had no idea how to handle people crying. When he gets upset, he just wants to be left alone and not have anyone milling about him, constantly asking if he is okay, he just wished other people were like that too.  
'I got a letter from the job we did yesterday. Someone handed it to an employee and they gave it to Mr. Tamir and it was then given to me when he gave me the bag of money. Huh, I thought it was going to an admirer, but here, read it.' Face handed the letter to his friend. Murdock took it and poured over it, taking in every word, then looking at the address printed on the back. 'Well?' Face asked once he saw Murdock had re-read it. 'I should go see him, shouldn't I? I have always wondered about my parents. Well my real parents.'  
Face didn't get the response he was hoping for from Murdock.  
'Are you kiddin' me?' Murdock looked at Face with a puzzled expression. 'You're not serious are you?' Face snatched the letter back. 'Oh come on, it stinks of a set-up. I thought you were smart enough to know a set-up when you see one, or in this case, read one.'  
'You don't understand how much I am desperate to know more about my parents. Murdock, this isn't something I just go “Huh, yeah this is a set-up and I'll ignore it.” What if it's true and I just threw away a chance of getting answers?'  
'Face, I do know how much you want answers, we've stayed up for hours on end speakin' about this before. Trust me I know, but I think the government know as well, they will see on your records that you're adopted, they'll see that and know to use it to their advantage. All the other tactics they've used to get us have failed, and now they are tryin' to get us where it hurts the most, not together as a team but us as individuals. It's a trap. How does he even know he's your dad? What, because someone says you look like him? That's not a good enough reason. He'd have to have been stalkin' you the second he put you up for adoption to truly know who you are and that just doesn't sound plausible now does it?'  
Face knew Murdock had a point and was just looking out for him, but it didn't stop his words from stinging. He didn't reply, just hung his head and kept quiet.   
'Anyway,' Murdock cleared his throat, unsure if this was going to be a better tactic at keeping his friend safe. 'What about Hannibal? Hm? Howdya think he'd feel? Over a decade he's been a father to us all when we've not had one. You got pushed around from one adoption home to another, you never had a father figure, B.A.s dad disappeared and only had his mother to raise him, he never had a father figure, my dad was a drunk who never had time for kids so I never had a father figure either. But Hannibal came along and you just know he treats us like sons, why would you go risk your life to go speak to this guy who claims to be your dad? Even if he was your dad, which he's not, why now? What's special about now? You'd hurt Hannibal's feelin's, he will tell you the same thing too, that it's set up, but the fact that you thought about it, I know it'd cut him deep.' Murdock felt cruel saying these things, they all were true but it felt harsh, he knew Face was upset, tired and confused but sometimes he needed to be told straight 'this is how it is.' and that can be harsh.  
Face just gave a sniff of acknowledgement, the letter still crunched in his fist. Murdock gave a final rub on his back and got up, before he entered the house, he turned and said 'please don't tell Hannibal about the letter.' And back into the house he went, leaving Face feeling even more conflicted than before. Of course he felt like it was a set-up, but what if they were actually using his real father as bait without him knowing. The agents could have written the letter and set up the whole thing. Face knew there was only one way to find out. Tomorrow morning was when he planned to leave with the van.

\---0---

Face had set his alarm for three in the morning the next day, he knew by the time he reached his 'father's' house it would be roughly around eight in the morning, he had a long drive but he could do it. He got dressed, packed some food and made his way out to the garage. He noticed the garage door was already open, which was odd as there was noway on earth B.A. would leave his van in an unlocked garage. Face made his way to the van door only to be met with Murdock, smirking at him through the open window.   
'Get in the passenger's side, ass hole. You're too easy to read you know that? I just knew you were plannin' this.' Murdock unlocked the passenger’s side and Face slid in.  
'How did you know what time I'd be leaving?'  
'I didn't. I may have been here for a few more hours beforehand.' Murdock shrugged 'The things you gotta do to make sure your friend doesn't get hurt.'  
Face wasn't happy about bringing someone else into his troubles but was happy that someone cared enough to go with him, regardless of the potential capture at their final destination.  
The ride was relatively safe, Murdock may have pulled some dangerous manoeuvres on the way there whilst singing songs from the radio non-stop, but they made it. It was a quiet little street, no more than 10 houses. They were pulled in at an alley-way, from there they could analyse the house whilst remaining undetected. No official looking agents were around, no one suspiciously milling around on the street either. Face almost smiled to himself as if to say 'See? It's safe!' but refrained from actually saying it out loud.  
'I left a note in the kitchen by the way.' Murdock said, staring at the house ahead of them. 'For Hannibal and B.A., I said we'd be goin' out to get some more food, but we'd be goin' further out so we can see if we're bein' followed and hopefully lose them by the time we get back.'  
'So you admit we'll make it back and that this isn't a set-up?'  
'Nope, never said that. One of us might make it back. I have made the decision to go in, whilst you wait in the van. I figured that if I get caught, it's easier to break me out of a psychiatric hospital than it is to break you out of a prison. And don't bother protestin', it's happenin' whether you like it or not.' And with that, Murdock was out of the van and away, leaving Face speechless in the van. Murdock was never really the authoritative type but when he put his mind to it, he certainly got plans done whether the other person liked it or not.  
Murdock decided to go round the back of the house in a wide arc. Doing this in the early morning sun wasn't the best, but he had to work with what he got. From the back garden, he did have shelter with the trees and shrubs. He could just make out figures from the window at the back of the house. He knew it was a set-up but deep down he wanted to be wrong just so Face could get the answers he wanted. The figures at the window were pacing back and forth, one looked like an official agent, another was in plain clothes.  
'How long would they have waited for Face to turn up? Days? Months?' Murdock muttered to himself, then cursed. His mutterings to himself were increasing. 'First sign of madness.'  
He was still crouched down behind a tree, he hadn't actually planned any further. He took a deep breath and sneaked a long the back of the garden and made it into the next doors neighbour's garden. From his position he could see an old lady at her kitchen window, making tea. He thought if he could make it to the sheds, go behind them and knocked on her back door, he'd maybe get more answers from her. Only one way to find out, he thought to himself.  
He did it with ease. He knocked and the old lady came to her door, with her night cap still on and a big, fluffy robe on.  
'Yes?' She looked a little concerned.  
'Hey! Hi! Erm, this is gonna sound … odd? But can I come in and ask you about your next door neighbour? It won't take long.' Murdock tried to give an innocent smile but was pretty sure he was freaking her out more.  
'Why?'  
'Okay, I don't have to come in, but did your next door neighbour ever have a son, maybe put him up for adoption, you know? Did you know him well enough to ask him that sort of questions?'  
'Next door? I never really speak to them. They are private people, real official looking.' The woman thought she was about to get some good gossip here and seemed to be revelling in it. 'But a son? I have never seen them with a little child.'  
'No, no, this son would be in his mid thirties. And what do you mean 'they'? He has a wife?' Murdock was trying his hardest to speak quietly, he wasn't sure if the agents would hear the talking from next door.  
'Oh no, they are about in their mid-thirties too, and yes I believe they are husband and wife. Always in suits, me and Ada, that's my other neighbour, we think they are CIA, or FBI. Always sneaky, you know? Why? Are they by any chance, you know …' she whispered, 'secret agents?'  
Murdock signed, the woman had saved him the bother of trying to find out the true occupants of Face's supposed father's house, 'No ma'am, they are just ass holes, tryin' to hurt people's feelin's, keep away from them. I'm just gonna sneak away now. Have a good day.' She waved, looking confused as Murdock went round the other side of her house and back to the van. His heart was racing, sneaking about in broad daylight was no fun. All of that, for what he knew to be a set-up. Face looked at him expectedly.  
'Well?'  
'Well whatdya think? I'm sorry Face, looks like the address your supposed dad gave was that of potential agents, or a house used by agents anyway, they might use it just to lure in wanted people. It was too obvious Face, I'm sorry. I knew you'd go anyway, I couldn't let you do it alone. When people are upset, they do things without thinkin', which might be what the CIA were hoping for, that they'd catch you easily because you weren't thinkin', then use you to get the rest of us. Listen, let's go get some food, we can't go back empty handed, Hannibal'll wonder why we said we were goin' to get some food then come back with none.'  
Face sat silently, looking down at his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
'Face, we're your family, we are the ones that care about you, never forget that.'  
He could feel his face redden, he didn't want to cry again. Having the potential to see your real father and ask the questions he always wanted answered took a big chunk out of him. 'What would you have done Murdock? If it was someone claiming to be your father?'  
'I'd know it would be a trap. I'd throw the letter away. If it were real, then the dead have a found away to communicate with the livin'. My father passed when I was in Iraq with you guys.'  
'Why didn't you say?!'  
'I don't mourn people that weren't important in my life. He wasn't important. I didn't need to talk about it. So come on, let's go get some food.'  
Face looked at his best friend, he never knew what went on in that head of Murdock's, he talked nonsense a lot of the time, making jokes, acting like he hadn't care in the world, but when he comforted you, it felt all the more special, he was showing the serious side that not much people got to see. Face gave a little smile to himself, he wanted to reach out and hug Murdock, but it would have been awkward in the cramped van. 'Okay, let's get some food.'


End file.
